


{Art} for Mock the Time

by Valika



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Cover Art, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: Here you can see the illustrations and book covers (there are two versions)  for"Mock the Time"written byseaweediscoolfor After Camlann Merlin Big Bang 2019.The Map of Albion is more or less is near the one that my writer imagined for the story and the magic bangles with Celtic runes are illustrations for the story.My notes regarding these pieces of work can be read at myLivejournal.





	{Art} for Mock the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mock The Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390293) by [seaweediscool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool). 

> I want to say thank you for my author **seaweediscool** for the amazing story which inspired me to make the pieces like I’ve never done before, for giving me incredibly positive feedbacks on my draft works.

Click on the images here for full size images.

[](https://ibb.co/YTQfNNT)

[](https://ibb.co/W3XC6zq)

[](https://ibb.co/CPhd3HB)


End file.
